One of those Nights
by Vanoodlez
Summary: It's late in the night, and Flynn can't seem to sleep, no matter what he does. Soon enough he finds out what has to be done in order for some shut eye, and one thing leads to another. Flynn Scifo/Oz Vessalius (characters have OOC mindsets/headcannoned.) Rated M for light sexual scenes and a crappy description of it. Homosexual relationship. Don't like? Don't read.


**One of those Nights...**

* * *

Flynn groaned, and tossed over to lay on his left side to steal yet another glance at the clock on the side table. "2:46 AM," the clock read. The blonde had tried to sleep around 10, but this clearly wasn't working out for him. His face had gotten hotter since he'd tried to sleep and he had a needy urge to touch himself, which couldn't get any worse than how it is now. Flynn could conclude no more than the fact that he had a growing erection and was feeling arousal. He felt slightly panicked, given the fact that he'd have to take care of this himself, or else he'd be tossing and turning until the break of dawn. What other choice did he have?

The male removed the covers from on top of himself and spaced his legs out on the bed with the remaining room he'd had, and slowly pulled his boxers down to his mid thigh. This had to be taken care of quickly. Flynn slowly lowered his left hand down and grasped his own hardening member, earning a low grumble from himself. From then, he pumped upwards and downwards in a neutral pace, quickening as he felt he needed to, his breaths and moans escalating in an erotic tone as he went.

At the moment of release, he'd tossed to lay on his side again, and sighed pleasurably, knowing that in the aftermath, he'd surely be able to earn some sleep... surely, right? Flynn's hope to sleep right away was shattered because of a bed creak, and rustling of the sheets from under his legs.

"I'd never thought I'd hear or see you jerk off by yourself," Oz remarked, yawning shortly after. "Looked like you were having a party. Worse off, without me. Quite excluding, don't you think?"

He'd woken his husband. Wonderful.

Even while facing opposite of his partner's face and body altogether, Flynn could still feel his surveying eyes, and Oz's waiting for an answer to his statement. Flynn's facials toned to a rosy red fluster.

"I-I only took care of myself because I didn—"

"Look at me when you're talking, please." Flynn grunted. The blonde sat up and turned himself to face the platinum blonde in a semi fetal position, pissed because of his joking attitude.

"I only took care of it by myself because I thought it would be ridiculous for me to wake you and ask!" His face turned redder. Oz's expression was an unexpected surprised look.

"How nice of you. Though, you would have already been fast asleep if you'd asked." A small frown formed on his husband's lips, which made the other feel guilty. Flynn turned his gaze downwards. Honestly, he wasn't... entirely satisfied with how he'd done things, either. The blonde flinched as he felt a tiny remainder of his arousal, which was growing once again. What _perfect_ timing for this feeling to come back. Oz quietly waited for an answer, a little bit fidgety about what might come of it. Though, it wasn't long before he'd noticed his partner's light shivers. Flynn looked up enough for his eyes to look over his arms and knees, his face still red.

In a quiet tone, the blonde replied, "I'm not... entirely satisfied yet..." The other had found this a given opportunity. Satisfaction in helping, huh.  
"I'd be glad and obliged to help you with your unfinished business, then," Oz replied, smiling. It was probably Flynn's most anticipated answer. No surprise. Flynn changed positions and sat with his legs spread parallel to each other in front of him, letting his somewhat oversized tee-shirt fall over his member to conceal it for the time being, and leaned in, giving his husband the opportunity to take over as a whole. The platinum blonde soon enough responded and leaned in, their lips colliding, engulfing them both in pleasurable, sweet sensations. Oz guided his hands slowly upwards against Flynn's soft skin, starting from his previously exposed thighs, up his hips, and stopping at his hardening nipples.

The blonde broke the kiss, obviously in need for a little air, and took heavy breaths. Perfect timing. Oz started teasing his nipples, tweaking and lightly pinching at them simultaneously or at different points, earning steady and delicious moans from his lover. They looked each other in the eyes, focusing on each of the other's faces to check in how they were feeling. Even direct eye contact made Flynn hotter. _Needier. _He could feel his lower body heat rise and arouse farther, and his partner could certainly tell.

Their lips met once again, Oz using this as a mind distraction to the other. He shifted his weight to his left side, bringing his and his partner's bodies back down onto the soft, ruffled bed sheets. He brought on of his legs up in between Flynn's, lightly pressing his knee against his hot, moistened skin. He guided his hands back down his lover's stomach, the one hand brushing against Flynn's waist, and the other stopping at his stiff erection. Oz broke their kiss, crooking his head into the blonde's neck and shoulder, breathing on his skin, and slid two fingers up and down his shaft.

"O-Oz...nnn...a-ah.." Flynn breathed out, squeezing his eyes closed, feeling a wave of pleasure rush through his body. His breath was getting heavier, and quivered. His hand clasped onto the fabric of Oz's shirt, balling his hand into a fist, thrusting his hips a little forward into his hand. He wanted _more. _The other took these as signs, and caressed the blonde's hard member, pacing a slow stroking rhythm. In the strike of the moment, Oz stroked fast.  
"A-Aahhh...!" Flynn's breathing accelerated, and his moaning became louder. _Faster... _he thought, his mind filled with nothing but feelings of pleasure, and the feeling of his husband's soft, warm hands feeling his body all over.

He released all over Oz's hand without warning, giving a few quick and sharp breaths before breaking back to slow, heavy breathing. Recollecting himself, he could have sworn he was seeing stars, only to touch back with reality to see his husband's lovely smile, and contented eyes. He sighed contently, already half-lidded and ready to fade into a heavy, pleasant slumber. Oz knew as well as he did that he was tired, and lifted the comforter and blankets, covering the two of them in warmth. He wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Goodnight, honey..." Flynn whispered, his hearing already fading.

The last thing he'd heard before his pleasant slumber had started was a quiet, sweet reply from Oz.

"Sleep well, Flynn."


End file.
